


Andante, Andante

by HolodeckProgram1701



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolodeckProgram1701/pseuds/HolodeckProgram1701
Summary: Missing scene from Mamma Mia 2.Donna witnesses some unusual behavior from Tanya when Harry and Bill show up at the restaurant.





	Andante, Andante

**Author's Note:**

> Tanya & Rosie are still my MVP. Thanks for the comments and kudos on my last fic!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing for fun.
> 
> Setting notes: This work assumes Harry does make it to the island, after all! So sort of a missing scene.

“Have you seen Donna?” 

The voice is slurred and sleepy sounding. From behind the bar, Donna holds her head in her hands. Oh no. She really thought he’d gone home 15 minutes ago, after his second rendition of "Waterloo." Well, at least she’d stayed out of sight…

“Harry, for the last time. Go home!” drawls Tanya loudly, holding her arms across the doorway. Peeping out from the floor behind the bar, Donna winces. Poor, sweet, Harry. She hadn’t known he was going to get so serious about her. She’d talk to him in the morning, when he was sober. But for now, hiding seemed like a better idea. She could only dance with him for so many hours in a day.

In the fading twilight, Tanya resembles a greek warrior goddess, her skirt billowing slightly in the breeze around her tall figure. Donna really can’t figure out why Harry doesn’t just pursue Tanya for a while. If he were looking for the perfect girl, it didn't get much more gorgeous than Tanya. 

“Or you can try kissing me,” a cheerful voice pipes up. Rosie peeks out from under Tanya’s arm. Dressed tonight in a soft, striped sweater, her pixie hair catching the light, Donna thinks Rosie might just catch someone’s eye, too. Which would be a nice change. Donna has always disliked it when men overlook her tiny friend in favor of being toyed with by the brunette dominatrix they call their best friend. 

“Down, girl,” the brunette in question interjects, pulling on the back of Rosie’s sweater. Rosie turns away from Harry and locks eyes with Donna, rolling them and making a rude gesture back at Tanya. 

Donna shrugs sympathetically at her. She certainly wouldn’t mind if Rosie wanted to kiss Harry. It might even be helpful in this situation. She’d have to speak to Tanya later. 

“If you see Donna-” Harry pleads.

“We’ll tell her to see you tomorrow. Go home now, boy!” Tanya claps her hands twice, shooing Harry away from the entrance of the restaurant until he finally sighs and retreats into the night. 

“He’s gone, Donna,” Rosie calls in a moment, watching from the window. Tanya turns from the inky blue horizon beyond the doorway to gaze down at Donna. Her eyes were bright with mischief. “But I could call him back if you’re getting lonely…” Tanya saunters over to pour herself a drink at the bar. 

“No!” squeaks Donna, scrambling up to her feet. “Are you crazy?” Her heart hamming, she hopes Tanya is just teasing. Sometimes her spirited streak got the better of her and more often than not, got the Dynamos in trouble. Tonight had better not be one of those nights. 

“Oi, get down Donna!” shouts Rosie, motioning from where she’d been looking out the window. “I think he’s coming back!”

“What?” Donna says, ducking down again. 

“What?” echoes Tanya, turning around to block the doorway again, this time bracing against the frame with just one arm so that she can take a sip of her wine. 

“And you’re really spending too many summers in Wales, Rosie, your accent has dragon in it now,” she comments, rolling her eyes when Rosie hisses at her. 

“Leave my accent alone, you imperious slut,” she retorts. 

“Hello,” a warm, amused voice says. Donna sighs in relief. Not Harry. She stands up in time to see Bill Anderson standing at the doorway, handsome as ever. He’s flashing a white-toothed smile at Tanya and Rosie. Rosie hops down from the window and goes to move in front of Tanya, looking smitten. 

But Rosie never makes it to Bill. Smooth as a snake, Tanya whips her long arm across her chest and bends over, groaning. The motion sends her drink flying towards Rosie’s sweater.

“Ugh!” Rosie says, unable to dodge in time and wiping at her sweater. “Tanya? What’s wrong?” she asks, confused, as Tanya continues to groan and limp her way to a table. 

Well that’s odd. Tanya was fine a few seconds ago. And she’d once seen her try and seduce a man with a flu so bad she’d popped aspirin every 3 hours.

“Oh, hello Donna,” says Bill. He looks completely unfazed, as though woman regularly fall ill at the sound of his voice. Given how quickly he’d agreed all men are pigs, perhaps some did, she reflected darkly. Bill was fun, but the sort of fun that usually lead to a hangover. 

“Give me one minute,” Donna answers him, dismissing his presence with a wave of her hand. She walks over to the table where Rosie is scrubbing at her sweater with a napkin and Tanya is splayed in a chair, fanning her face. 

Donna comes up behind Rosie and rubs her shoulders affectionately. “Your sweater will be fine, it was only white wine. I can work on the stain tomorrow with you, if you want.” 

“Thanks Donna,” Rosie sighs. “For now I’m going to get some cake. Want any, T?”

“Nff” declines Tanya. 

Donna waits until Rosie has made it halfway across the room before she kicks Tanya’s chair. 

“You threw your drink at Rosie. I know you’re not sick to your stomach. Why?” she asks, firmly.

“Instinct?” Tanya suggests, opening her eyes to meet Donna’s unhappy gaze. But she sounds unsure of herself. “He wouldn’t be what she needs, Donna,” she continues, watching Rosie hunt behind the bar for some cake.

“I don’t love Bill, or Harry, you know,” Donna says quietly. “It would have been okay if Rosie had gone out with Harry. Or even Bill, maybe,” she admits carefully. 

“Harry? Really, Donna?” Tanya sounds exasperated. “I would hope I’d stop my best friend from kissing a drunken man,” she huffs. 

“I know you take pride in your ability to charm every man you meet, T, but” Donna takes a breath. She really hopes her friend won’t be angry at what she has to say next. “But I wish you were a little kinder towards Rosie when she meets a new man who doesn't instantly fall into your lap.” 

Donna winces at the dumbstruck expression on Tanya’s face. She really had thought better of Tanya, but what else explained her behavior, but jealousy? 

Tanya gapes at her. “I- You think I’m jealous of Rosie? Ha!” she barks. “No. I’m not jealous. I’m…” she trails off. “I don’t know,” she says, sounding lost.

“Then why else would you…” Donna trails off, also at a loss for an explanation. It was true that until today she’d never seen a man ignore Tanya. But it was also true that Tanya wasn’t currently paying any attention to Bill, or throwing herself at him. Instead, she was watching Rosie with a fond expression. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Donna muses, twiddling her fingers and starring Tanya down. 

“Well, have fun with Bill,” Tanya says, standing up abruptly. Conversation over for tonight, and perhaps for the best. Floating in a sea of skirts, Tanya drifts to the bar where Rosie is watching Bill and stuffing cake in her mouth at a slightly faster rate of speed than was healthy.

Donna shakes her head as Tanya begins to groan as she approaches the bar and lean dramatically against it support. Sometimes Tanya’s teasing Rosie was beyond comprehension. 

“Ready to go?” asks Bill’s voice from near her elbow. Stealthy sailor. 

Donna sighs, and takes his arm. Tanya is apologizing now, gesturing at her head and the wine before handing Rosie another napkin for her sweater. From across the room, Donna watches and wonders if Tanya knows yet. 

“Have you ever seen someone not know their own heart?” asks Donna, leaning her head on Bill’s chest. 

“All the time,” Bill agrees instantly, tilting his head at the two women by the bar. “Though usually, when I cause a sexual revelation it’s some bloke telling me he fancies men. This reaction is new,” he says thoughtfully.

Donna smiles, and nudges Bill towards the doorway. Glancing back as they leave she sees Rosie crack a joke and ruffle Tanya's head- for the microsecond before Tanya shrieks at her, anyway. At least Rosie didn't look like she would miss mooning over Bill too much, after all. She'd leave her in Tanya's hands. Perhaps literally, she pondered, smirking and giving Tanya a wink. 

Tanya blushed. 

-FIN


End file.
